jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Balisarda and Almacia
Balisarda and Almacia(バリサルダ/アルマシア; Barisaruda arumashia) are twin swords from the italian epic poem Orlando Furiso, wielded by Rugiero and the protagonist of the poem Roland respectively. Sharing origin with Durandal and Curtana, Balisarda and Almacia were lost in hystory due to the former's unstable and unreliable efficiency and the latter's balanced yet fragile composition and overshadowing by Durandal. Discovered yet again by the devil Alistair Valek, they're currently in possession of his knight Akemi Shirogane, in the High School DxD: Black continuitity, which both became their signature swords in blade fights. Summary Both swords are the trustworthy weapons of the heros Rolando and Roggiero, characters of the italian Epic poems Orlando Innamorato and Orlando Furioso. Balisarda, a demon sword of created by an sorceress, was the sword used by the knight Ruggerio. Almacia is a the forgotten holy sword of Roland and Durandal's sister. Described as a gleaming, bright and sharp holy sword, it could cut mountains down from the legends of Roland. Forgotten by centuries after the events of the Roland poems, they were later retrieved and restored by the devil heir of Valek clan, Alystair, and then given to his knight, Akemi Shirogane. Appearance Balisarda is a black, single-edged massive demon sword with smooth and slightly curved edge and a rugged and rustic opposite side, with no guard and a relatively small guard of gold wrapped in black leather. Almacia, on the other hand, is a white, single-edged massive holy sword with smooth and slightly curved edge and a rugged and rustic opposite side, with no guard and a relatively small guard of silver wrapped in black leather. According to Akemi, both swords weights the same and, despite their size, are extremely light and malleable for use. Abilities Balisarda Balisarda is a demon sword, probably one of the oldest ever crafted, and as such, it has the ability to slay holy creatures such as angels and fallen angels. According to the legends, apparently it also has the ability to localize evil and grants an extra boost of power to the user. It's most prominent ability is it's ability to cut through magic, considered the predeccesor to the current system of Antimagic. However, for an unknown reason, Balisarda's biggest flaw is it's unstable ability as a demon sword, as it can lose it's holy-slaying properties at random times, making it a tricky and unreliable sword to use in prolonged battles. It's considered a high/mid-tier demon sword. Almacia Almacia is one of the oldest holy swords, and as such it has the ability to slay devils and other creatures of darkness such as vampires and ghouls. Almacia has the ability to generate strong winds. Almacia can also generate a bright light from it's blade, thus earning the titles as a "sharp, bright gleaming" sword. However, Almacia has a rather fragile and unstable composition, and as such, if too much force was to be put on it, it'd snap the sword in two. For being a quick and agile swordsman, however, Akemi proves to be a perfect wielder for it. It's considered a high/mid/low-tie holy sword; Ruggiero Cross Blade Shirogane Trivia * Balisarda and Almacia were based respectively on Secret-Calibur, and Ruggiero is based on the 3rd stage Hrunting, both of them from Fate/Grandorder. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Holy Sword (Black) Category:Demon Sword (Black) Category:Weapons (Black)